The proposed work is designed to investigate the basis for the elevation of plasma copper concentrations in cancer, using rats with transplantable tumors as the experimental system, and investigating the role of ceruloplasmin, its rates of synthesis and turnover, in this process. The work is also designed to investigate overall changes in copper metabolism in cancer and to explore whether any of the findings might be used in cancer diagnosis or therapy.